As for the production method of oxazolidin-2,4-dione derivatives, a method of synthesizing the derivative by the reaction of a corresponding ester or amide form with urea is known and this method is already practiced in industry for a part of such derivatives (see, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 67, 522 (1945), and JP-A-09-48769 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”)).
However, as for the production method particularly of 5-alkyl-oxazolidin-2,4-dione represented by formula (2) of the present invention, only JP-A-11-171876 is known. (wherein R represents an ethyl group, a propyl group or a butyl group).
According to the method disclosed in JP-A-11-171876, a 2-hydroxycarboxylic acid ester which can be produced from a 2-halocarboxylic acid ester is reacted with urea to produce a 5-alkyl-oxazolidin-2,4-dione.
The production method through a 2-halocarboxylic acid ester has a problem in that the process is prolonged due to the necessity of treating the waste liquid containing organic contents produced with the progress of reaction or purifying the intermediate.
An object of the present invention is to produce a 5-alkyl-oxazolidin-2,4-dione by an industrially advantageous method.
An object of the present invention is to supply a high-purity 5-alkyl-oxazolidin-2,4-dione.